J'ai peur de disparaitre
by Jijisub
Summary: Watanuki ne se sent pas très bien et fuit la présence des autres. Pourquoi cette sensation que tout s'efface ? Domeki est très soucieux et... Shonen ai Dome x Wata
1. Chapter 1

Couple: Domeki x Watanuki

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance / angst

Auteur : Jijisub

Bêta Reader : Seeliah (merci poulette)

Après, une brève incursion dans le fandom… il y a plus d'un an, j'ai décidé de revenir faire un petit tour. Je vais en profiter également pour corriger ma fic «** _Retour vers le Passé_ **» et la terminer (enfin). Tout au moins, si quelqu'un veut la lire à nouveau. ^_^

Ceci est un Two-shot. Le deuxième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et sera publié la semaine prochaine. J'en reste au moment où la publication avait atteint le tome 7 ou 8. Même si mon histoire n'a aucune incidence sur le monde de Clamp. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt.

Disclamer : xxx Holic appartient au Clamp

Synopsis : Watanuki se sent disparaître… mais quelle en est la raison ?

°°0°0°°

Watanuki regarde d'un air las, au travers de la fenêtre de l'école. La neige tombe doucement… Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, Kimihiro se sent un peu vide en fait. Ses yeux suivent lentement le cheminement des flocons qui viennent s'écraser sur la vitre glacée. Il se sent comme cela depuis le matin. Cette impression qu'il n'arrive pas à définir… qu'aucun mot n'est capable de retranscrire...

Finalement, la sonnerie de fin de cours le ramène à la réalité. Watanuki range ses affaires et traverse le couloir sans vraiment le voir. Il ne veut pas attendre ni Himawari, ni Domeki… Il veut être seul. Trouver les mots qui pourraient expliquer, pourquoi il se sent si mal.

Le médium traverse la cour quelques minutes plus tard et prend la direction de son appartement… Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas pris ce chemin… Saura t-il seulement s'en souvenir ? Il a l'impression d'être comme un peu somnambule. Il a froid, non pas seulement parce ce qu'on est en hiver… C'est diffus, aussi subtil qu'une maladie qui vous ronge insidieusement à votre insu…

Watanuki se tient devant sa porte et sort ses clefs, les soupèsent comme un corps étranger. Quelqu'un le salue… Surpris Watanuki lève les yeux et observe cet homme qui semble le connaître, même très bien apparemment. Pourquoi lui ne s'en souvient pas ? Pour ne pas blesser l'autre, il répond au signe de reconnaissance avec un sourire factice… Il lui parle un peu et finalement, s'engouffre dans son appartement.

Son cœur bat la chamade. Watanuki n'ouvre pas la lumière, il déambule un peu dans l'espace pour finalement s'asseoir sur son lit. Il prend la couverture et s'enveloppe dedans… il espère dissiper cette tristesse par la chaleur d'une couette.

Watanuki s'allonge et s'endort, emmitouflé à l'intérieur… Il sombre comme s'il plongeait dans un long tunnel obscur. Il a l'impression de disparaître… Peut-être le fait-il réellement… Mais de toute façon qui viendrait le pleurer ? A qui manquerait-il réellement ?

°°0°0°°

Quelqu'un le secoue énergiquement… Watanuki n'a pas envie qu'on le dérange. Il se sent si seul et si triste…

- Watanuki…

- Je… J'ai pas… envie de… vivr…

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de vivre ?

Le ton semble furieux.

- N. non.. je.. veux… pas disp..raitre. Pourquoi… j'ai si… froid… à l'intér..eur ? murmura-t-il

- …"

Watanuki sombre dans une sorte de coma.

°°0°0°°

Domeki trouve Watanuki très étrange, le matin même. Il ne s'exclame pas devant Himawari. Il ne s'emporte pas comme à son habitude, alors qu'il essaye de le piquer. Domeki a l'impression d'un Watanuki sans vie. Il observe autour de lui distraitement, sans pour autant arriver à capter son attention. Himawari et lui commencent à s'alarmer sérieusement.

Lorsque la jeune fille rencontre à nouveau Watanuki, il est toujours aussi absent. Il mange uniquement parce ce qu'on lui a dit. Il blêmit au fur et à mesure de la journée, pour une inexplicable raison, si ce n'est cette mélancolie persistante qui semble l'envahir.

A la sortie, Domeki veut le rejoindre devant sa classe, mais il apprend qu'il est déjà parti. « Il n'a pris aucunes notes cet après-midi » lui signifie Himawari. L'archer se précipite dehors et se dirige vers la boutique de Yuko… où le cuisinier n'est pas. Le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme s'accentue. Un frisson irrépressible le traverse et le tambourinement de son cœur se fait plus rapide.

Yuko lui demande de partir vérifier à son appartement et surtout de le prendre et de le ramener au temple… L'odeur du danger rode autour de Watanuki une nouvelle fois. Yuko reste toutefois silencieuse sur la nature de la menace que court le cuisinier. Seul Domeki pourra le sauver selon ses dires.

Soucieux, ce dernier se précipite vers l'appartement de Kimihiro. Il sent une nouvelle fois l'angoisse le tenailler.

Domeki sonne, pas de réponse et l'appartement semble désert. L'archer ouvre la porte, elle n'est pas fermée à clef. Le cœur du jeune homme a un raté. Il trouve le médium inconscient sur son lit. Watanuki s'est engoncé dans sa couverture.

Soucieux, Domeki pose sa main sur son front, il est froid… Il pose deux doigts sous la base de son cou et il sent un faible battement de cœur… Rassuré de sentir son pouls, il secoue son ami. Ce dernier essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et semble dire, dans un murmure, qu'il veut mourir. Ces paroles effrayent Domeki qui de colère l'engueule…

"Imbécile !

- Lai… moi…

- Je t'interdis de raconter des conneries… Tu vas vivre et tu ne vas pas disparaître… je te l'interdit !"

L'autre fronce les sourcils. Il réfute et il entend faiblement qu'il ne veut pas disparaître. Il se plaint d'avoir très froid. Rassuré, Domeki se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas le transporter dans son état.

Domeki entreprend d'allumer la lumière et de fermer les volets. La nuit laisse filtrer une lumière diffuse qui n'était pas approprié pour ce genre de moment. Le jeune homme s'assure que le chauffage est bien mit.

Jetant un œil autour de lui, Domeki trouve un placard et il enlève sa veste. Il la pose sur une chaise. Il trouve un placard avec des couvertures sagement pliés dans le fond de l'armoire. Il en sort et rejoint Watanuki. Domeki le pousse gentiment. Il enlève ses chaussures, précaution qu'il n'a pas prise en entrant sous le coup de son émotion. Il soulève Watanuki délicatement et place une nouvelle couette sur lui.

Il ajoute deux autres couvertures et les étend au-dessus des édredons et finalement, le prend dans ses bras et le serre très étroitement contre lui.

En faisant ce dernier geste Domeki a peur que le cuisinier se débatte, mais finalement, le médium se pelotonne contre lui encore plus près si s'est encore possible. Il a étreint son bras comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de secours. Domeki enlève délicatement les lunettes du jeune homme de peur de le lui les abîmer.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il se penche et l'embrasse doucement sur le front. A son étonnement, Kimihiro soupire légèrement d'aise. L'archer sent que son cuisinier est doucement en train de se réchauffer.

Rassuré, il se laisse aller lui-aussi. Domeki entend son ami murmurer « si seul ». Le médium se sent seul ? Cette pensée le blesse… Que peut-il faire ?

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain, Domeki s'éveille de bonne heure. Le fait de tenir quelque chose dans ses bras le surprend quelque peu. Puis, il se souvient… Il ouvre les yeux et observe le visage de Watanuki qui est toujours aussi blême, mais vivant… Il entend sa faible respiration. L'archer se lève et scrute le médium.

Les pensées de Domeki s'agitent. _« Qu'a voulu dire le médium hier, par « si seul » ? « avoir froid » _?_ « Disparaître_ » ? Finalement, tout l'amène au comportement de Watanuki qui semble être rassuré par sa présence, voir réconforté. Ce qui l'a troublé la veille. Aujourd'hui, Domeki prend la décision que si la seule chose dont Watanuki a besoin, c'est du réconfort, il lui apporterait.

Toujours songeur, Domeki installe Watanuki plus confortablement sur son futon et entreprend de le mettre à l'aise. Ce dernier ne bouge pas… L'archer commence quand même à se sentir anxieux. Watanuki est aussi pâle que la couleur de l'oreiller.

Domeki part préparer le thé et le petit déjeuner. Il n'a pas trop faim mais ne veux pas se laisser aller. Il pense au cuisinier qui est allongé dans sa chambre. Il se doit d'être un soutient pour lui et ne pas s'affaiblir davantage, en l'agaçant continuellement. Il soupire d'un air las…

Il revient plus tard près de lui… une tasse de thé à la main et une petite assiette dans laquelle il a mis un onigiri et quelques fruits. Il secoue doucement Watanuki tout d'abord pour le réveiller. Rien, alors il le prend un peu plus fermement et l'agite plus énergiquement… Il ne va pas le laisser dépérir.

Watanuki sent qu'on le malmène un peu. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux et se demande qui le sort de sa torpeur bienfaisante. Il voit le visage fermé de l'archer. Il fronce les sourcils et veut le repousser dans un mouvement d'agacement, Domeki déclare sèchement…

« Tu comptes te laisser mourir ?

- …

- Nous sommes en début d'après-midi, t'as rien mangé depuis hier, voir avant-hier. Je t'ai préparé…

- Fout-moi la paix !

- Ta gueule et mange… j'en ai marre de m'inquiéter toujours pour toi.

- Tu t'inquiètes surtout pour ton estomac abruti… T'auras plus personne pour faire le larbin !

- La ferme… et mange ! »

Watanuki observe le visage obscurci de l'exorciste et se redresse doucement. Il examine les onigiri quelques instants et finalement d'une main tremblante, mange du bout des lèvres. Watanuki, quoiqu'il puisse penser de Domeki, ne peut s'empêcher d'obéir à l'archer. Le regard du jeune homme est lointain et Domeki marmonne :

« Pourquoi veux-tu disparaître ?

- Je ne le veux pas connard ! »

Malgré lui, le cuisinier s'est emporté. Puis reprenant son calme et sa mine triste, il chuchote :

« C'est cette impression qui ne me quitte pas ! Comme si tous les noms des personnes que je côtoyais, les visages… tout disparaissait petit à petit… »

Watanuki relève la tête brusquement, quelques mèches tombèrent sur son front soucieux.

« C'est comme si je devais disparaître, que je n'aurai jamais dû exister… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Non… rien du tout !

- Putain, t'es obtus toi !

- Pragmatique ! Si t'es là et que j't'parle, c'est que tu ne disparais pas !

- Tss ! Alors pourquoi… tout s'efface ? »

Domeki reste silencieux, incapable de lui répondre. Watanuki mange à nouveau, plus par automatisme que par réelle envie. Domeki se relève et se dirige vers les placards pour sortir un sac dans lequel il entasse des vêtements du médium.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Yuko m'a demandé de te soigner au temple…

- Pourquoi ? je ne suis pas malade ! » S'emporte le jeune homme.

Après un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, Domeki continue le bagage.

« Je vais profiter que tu ais assez de force pour marcher et t'emmener chez moi…

- Mais je ne veux pas !

- Tu la boucles et tu viens ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se mesurent du regard. Domeki voit avec soulagement que Watanuki réagit à nouveau presque normalement. Presque… le regard du médium devient à nouveau absent pour sa plus grande consternation. Domeki ferme le sac de sport et jette un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Il fait un détour par la salle de bain après s'être assuré que Watanuki continue de manger malgré ses absences.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigent vers le temple. Watanuki s'appuyant contre Domeki, incapable de voir où le mène cette route qu'il emprunte et qui est interminable. Inapte à toutes décisions… et notamment à se souvenir de quoique se soit.

Lorsque Domeki allonge Kimihiro sur le futon de la chambre d'ami, il est préoccupé par l'état de Watanuki bien plus que son visage ne laisse apparaitre. Et pourtant…

°°0°0°°

Glisser, est le premier concept qu'appréhende Watanuki. Aucune de ses idées n'est capable de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. Comme si tout ce à quoi il veut se cramponner file entre ses doigts… comme s'il est incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée constructive.

Seule, cette merveilleuse odeur d'encens autour de lui retient son attention. Elle est familière… Comme appartenant à un merveilleux souvenir que l'on ne souhaite pas voir échapper. Kimihiro veut se vautrer à l'intérieur, si rouler et s'enivrer de la moindre fragrance qui taquine son odorat.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, Watanuki est incapable de se rappeler à quoi ou à qui ce magnifique parfum appartient.

Loin, très loin de lui… il entend une voix qui lui parvient. Familière ? Il ne sait plus… mais, elle évoque en lui un étrange sentiment d'agacement. Comme si dans l'océan lisse sur lequel il navigue sans gouvernail, ni rames, une ride apparaît et trouble la nappe d'huile autour de lui.

Ce petit grain de sable qui vous irrite l'œil et que vous essayez de déloger au point de vous indisposer davantage. Watanuki réalise soudainement, que le timbre qu'il entend, est le seul élément qu'il peut différencier dans son monde uniforme. Inconsciemment, Watanuki se met à l'affut. Même si ce grain de sable le contrarie… il veut s'y suspendre.

°°0°0°°

Domeki entre dans la chambre d'ami une nouvelle fois. Il change l'encens qui a finit de brûler dans les encensoirs et se tourne ensuite s'asseoir, près de Watanuki. Son regard de glace ne s'adoucit pas, il se durcit au contraire. Domeki se sent rongé par la colère. Il ne peut pas faire autre chose que de regarder son ami dépérir. Il est tenaillé par l'angoisse…

Les visites d'Himawari lui font du bien, il pense à autre chose. La jeune fille vient tous les soirs aux nouvelles. Yuko aussi lui rend visite quelques fois. Elle ne dit rien la plupart du temps sur l'état de Watanuki, juste d'être patient. Mais, Domeki songe qu'il a beau essayer de rester maitre de lui, l'état de santé du médium le perturbe une nouvelle fois.

Se sentir impuissant alors que la seule personne que l'on aime est là, agonisant et ne rien pouvoir tenter pour la sauver… Ne rien pouvoir faire même avec toutes les forces dont il a disposition. Watanuki n'a pas à affronter un esprit cette fois-ci… il doit s'affronter lui-même et ça… Domeki a de sérieux doute sur les capacités de du médium pour y parvenir.

N'y tenant plus, et incapable de se maîtriser Domeki se penche vers Watanuki et déclare froidement

« Watanuki… Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu et reviens ! »

Domeki observe longuement Watanuki qui reste figé dans son sommeil. Pour la première fois Domeki se permit de caresser du bout des doigts, les mèches qui tombent sur le front du cuisinier. Il ne peut pas partir… être là… à attendre un improbable réveil de celui qu'il aime en silence depuis de si nombreux mois maintenant. Il préfère mille fois que Watanuki l'engueule et l'insulte de tous les noms plutôt que ce silence étouffant.

« Watanuki… reviens… reviens-moi… »

°°0°0°°

C'est chaud… c'est enveloppant, comme un énorme édredon en plumes… parce que se n'est pas écrasant. S'est doux et ça lui touche son cœur… _Le cœur_ ? Le médium veut poser une main sur cet organe qui garnit son corps. Mais, il n'a plus de corps et de mains… comment peut-il s'exécuter ? Il en aurait gémit d'insatisfaction s'il le pouvait.

C'est parfumé aussi… se n'est pas grisant, ni capiteux… un arôme troublant, le saisissant au plus profond de son être, grignotant ses tripes pour lui prouver qu'il existe. Il capte son attention, le retient comme un drogué à son aiguille… le fascine comme la lumière auprès d'un papillon. Le cerne et le tourmente au point qu'il recherche encore et encore sa présence.

« Watanuki… »

Le miel de ce timbre chuchoté à son oreille, l'électrise. Le nom… Est-ce son nom ? L'interpelle… Le medium veut encore goûter au nectar de cette voix. Porter ce calice à ses lèvres et s'enivrer de ces mots… Cet appel, sonne comme le glas de cet environnement. Encore… il en veut encore. Il veut s'extirper de la gangue qui le maintient dans cet état de non vie.

Cette univers blanc et fantomatique où la solitude est comme un poids dès l'instant où il a entendu ce nom… cette intonation, angoissée le taraude. Pourquoi ? Il se sent en équité avec lui-même… non vivant, mort sans l'être… sans sentiments, sans angoisse, sans regret… sans rien ! Mais, son inconscient a reconnu un goût amer. Cet arrière goût qui vous arrache une grimace et réveil brutalement vos papilles d'une certaine léthargie.

°°0°0°°

Domeki ouvre les yeux péniblement. Il se rend compte soudain qu'il s'est endormi et allongé sur le futon où Watanuki repose. Domeki sent quelque chose l'étreindre. Il baisse les yeux et voit une main glissée dans la sienne, le tenant fermement… comme si Watanuki se raccroche à lui comme à un récif.

Domeki veut s'éloigner pour adopter une posture plus confortable mais, Watanuki gémit faiblement. Protestant, contre cet éloignement intempestif. Le cœur battant plus rapidement Domeki se suspend au-dessus du médium, un espoir fou accroché au cœur. Son sang circule plus vite et sa vision devient plus nette abruptement. Son monde tourne à nouveau… comme si un courant d'air frais venait de le traverser, éveillant un corps engourdis par l'enfermement des jours qui succèdent à l'endormissement de Watanuki.

Domeki vibre sous le souffle de Watanuki, dont la caresse paisible de ce dernier effleure son visage, immobile à quelques millimètres du sien. L'archer pose ses bras de part en part de la tête de Watanuki. Il a une envie irrépressible de cueillir l'alizé de ses lèvres entrouvertes, partager son haleine avec la sienne…

Domeki effleure le nez de Watanuki avec le sien, contact bref à peine esquissé et inconscient dictée par les sentiments étouffants qu'il éprouve pour le médium allongé sous lui.

« Watanuki… reviens… je t'attends… j'ai besoin de toi… »

Sous le regard intense de Domeki, Watanuki semble répondre à ses mots par un imperceptible froncement de sourcil. Soulagé, Domeki pose son front contre celui de Watanuki, ses mains se rejoignant derrière le visage du médium, se serrant l'une contre l'autre, prouvant à l'archer qu'il ne rêve pas… une nouvelle fois.

°°0°0°°

Watanuki se sent engourdit. Il veut s'étirer et ne peut pas. Quelque chose entrave ses mouvements… quelque chose de lourd. Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux et rencontre… les traits de Domeki à quelques centimètres de son visage. Watanuki ouvre la bouche pour protester… Que faisait Domeki dans son lit ? Mais, il s'arrête net ! Domeki dégage quelque chose de vulnérable, quelque chose qui l'interpelle au plus profond de lui-même.

Non, il lui était impossible de le réveiller. La fatigue qui semble le ronger, l'émue. Watanuki se sent faible, sans force de toute façon. Qu'importe si Domeki est là, se reposant à ses côtés. Sa présence chaleureuse le réconforte… est familière, tout comme le parfum dont il émane tout autour de lui et qui embaume l'atmosphère.

Les yeux de Watanuki se baissent et il voit qu'il serre entre ses doigts, le yukata de Domeki. Son cœur tambourine pour reprendre un rythme calme et régulier. Un léger sourire effleure les lèvres du médium. Une de ses mains remonte paresseusement le long du bras de l'archer. Ses doigts maigres glissent dans les mèches ébouriffées de Domeki. Watanuki veut rester comme ça, aussi longtemps qu'il lui est possible. Ce calme inhabituel pour lui, cette sérénité que lui apporte Domeki en cet instant… il ne veut pas le dénaturer.

Son regard croise celui de Domeki qui le fixe ardemment, comme s'il lui était impossible de croire ce qu'il voyait. Watanuki veut parler mais, seul un maigre gargouillis coupe le silence confortable. Gêné soudain par la témérité de son geste, Watanuki retire sa main mais, elle est happée par celle de Domeki qui la serre contre lui.

« Watanuki… tu es revenu… »

Comme si la phrase éveille quelque chose chez Domeki, il se saisit du jeune homme en face de lui et le presse contre lui dans un enlacement passionnée. Watanuki d'abord figé par la surprise, sourit faiblement. Le désespoir semble animer l'archer… Watanuki ne sait comment réagir mais, son corps prend le relais et ses bras encerclent les épaules de Domeki rendant une étreinte timide.

« Tu es revenu…

— Oui… pour toi… »

Domeki relève les yeux et fixe Watanuki qui sourit toujours, visiblement fatigué et à bout de force mais présent, vivant, avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Elle émeut l'archer au plus profond de lui-même. Maintenant, tout ira bien… oui, tout ira pour le mieux… enfin…

°°0°0°°

J'espère que cela vous a plu

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Couple: Domeki x Watanuki

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance / angst

Auteur : Jijisub

Bêta Reader : Seeliah

Hello !

Vu le déchainement des reviews, j'envoie le deuxième chapitre comme promis...

Finalement, ça ne sera pas un Two-shot mais un three... Bonne lecture ! Ou bon courage...

Disclamer : xxx Holic appartient au Clamp

°°0°0°°

Watanuki est allongé sur le flanc. Ses yeux scrutent le jardin. Domeki a eut la bonne idée de faire glisser le fusuma, lui laissant un large loisir d'observer l'extérieur. L'air est très frais mais, que lui importe, la morsure des bourrasques externes le saisit et lui donne la vague impression d'être vivant. Tout comme au moment où, il s'était réveillé la veille dans les bras de Domeki.

Ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre cet instant fugace où pour une fois, la paix régnait entre eux. Watanuki savait pourquoi, il était revenu… il était prêt à subir le caractère horripilant de Domeki. Il était prêt aussi à se laisser submerger par les émotions de l'étreinte qu'il recevait. L'archer était ébranlé autant qu'il l'était lui-même, il l'avait vu dans le fond de ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas eu de sarcasmes, ni phrases assassines. Simplement ensemble, réconforté par la présence de l'autre.

C'était l'estomac de Watanuki avait crié famine qui les avait ramené à la réalité et Domeki avait repoussé le cuisinier.

« Je t'apporte quelque chose à manger.

— Je…

— Ne bouge pas ! »

Le ton sec ne souffrait pas la réplique. Watanuki avait froncé les sourcils mais, n'émit plus d'objections. De toute façon, l'archer était partit si promptement qu'il en eut un vertige. Ses mains avaient agrippé l'édredon et dans un geste lent, se recouvrit comme il le pouvait. Son regard fixait intensément le bord de la couette. Lorsque Domeki revint quelques minutes plus tard chargé d'un plateau, Watanuki le scrutait ardemment pour déchiffrer ses traits.

Comme à son habitude, son attitude ne trahissait pas ses pensées. La gorge de Watanuki se sera. Avait-il rêvé cet instant de tendresse ? La chaleur qu'avait dégagée l'étreinte l'avait bouleversé. Il avait reconnu l'odeur d'encens, de bois et de subtiles épices qui émanait de l'archer. Un frisson l'avait parcouru à ce moment là.

Et maintenant, il est là à observer les arbres dépouillés de leurs feuilles. Songeur quant à son attitude, sur la manière dont maintenant il convient de se comporter. Watanuki se laisse tomber sur le futon et contemple le plafond. Sa main parcoure l'édredon pour trouver sa paire de lunette posée près de lui. Il doit parler avec Domeki. Cette idée s'impose d'elle-même. S'il n'agissait pas, il deviendrait fou à force de ressasser ses sentiments.

Il passe sans cesse toutes les tactiques inimaginables pour avouer son émoi. Et ce qui l'a amené à sombrer… Alors, apparaît devant son regard, les yeux couleurs de miel. Ce regard qui peut être glacial, le clouant sans pitié et ses résolutions qui fondent alors comme neige au soleil. Domeki n'est pas facile à aborder. Il l'effraye…

Tout comme il est terrorisé par la découverte d'aimer un homme. Lui qui jusqu'ici se fourvoyait dans ses sentiments, se l'avouer honnêtement, le terrifiait. Son cœur cogne plus lourdement dans sa poitrine en imaginant le regard méprisant de Domeki sur lui. Pourtant, hier… hier quand leur regard s'était croisé, intensément… le brûlant d'une morsure indélébile au plus profond de lui-même. L'espoir était né.

Oui mais, aujourd'hui… le Domeki qu'il connaît, celui qui le met hors de lui, qui l'agace et qui… le maintient en vie… Il doit lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour se sentir moins agiter. Il a plus de force que la veille, alors Watanuki se redresse. Son corps tremble sous l'effort. Toutefois, sa détermination lui permet de se tenir debout, certes, il tient les shoji pour marcher mais qu'importe, il trouverait Domeki.

Watanuki s'arrête haletant et épuisé par ses maigres efforts. Il voit devant lui la haute silhouette de Domeki se trouvant sur le porche du temple. L'archer discute calmement avec un fidèle. Les doigts de Watanuki se crispent sur le papier qui tapisse les murs. Sa vue se brouille et c'est un cri qu'il entend de très loin et une poigne ferme qui le retient, lui évitant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, qui le réveille à nouveau.

« Imbécile !

— La ferme… souffla Watanuki exténué.

— Je te reconduis dans ton lit… Tu n'es pas en état de bouger. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prie encore de vouloir sortir dans l'état où tu te trouves ? Tu voulais t'enfuir ?

— Te… parler… »

Domeki pile dans le couloir et observe Watanuki qui respire difficilement entre ses bras. La supplique qu'il voit dans ses yeux, lui noue la gorge et il reprend sa route. Watanuki est incapable de prendre soin de lui. Il doit le faire pour lui. Une main effleure son haut de yukata et Domeki manque de lâcher son précieux colis. Il baisse à nouveau son regard et il voit les larmes briller au fond de son regard.

« Que veux-tu me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre que je vienne à ton chevet ?

— Je… J… »

Watanuki ne peut aller plus loin. Le poids de son regard l'assomme. Domeki soupire et reprend son chemin et quelques secondes plus tard, dépose le corps léger entre les draps. L'archer veut s'éloigner mais la main de Watanuki est toujours accrochée à sa veste.

« Ne pars pas… »

C'était comme un crie de désespoir chuchoté. Mais l'expression de Watanuki l'inquiète. Il se laisse tomber à côté du médium et l'observe longuement. Il voit qu'il tente de parler mais, les mots semblent coincer dans sa gorge.

« Dors…

— Non ! Protesta avec véhémence Watanuki abruptement.

Le cœur du jeune homme coure dans sa poitrine une nouvelle fois. Paralysé pourtant par ses émotions, les mots ne sortent pas. Domeki semble le comprendre et l'attire à lui, l'étreignant longuement. Watanuki sent l'odeur de l'archer, grisante pour ses sens fatigués. Pourquoi est-il incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Son corps tremble contre le sien… Watanuki s'endort au milieu de ses interrogations, laissant le soin à Domeki de l'allonger quelques minutes plus tard.

L'archer a du mal à s'arracher à la vision du médium endormis. La place de Watanuki était à ses côtés. Il ne pourrait plus le laisser partir. Peut-être doit-il lui avouer ? Il est assez curieux de connaitre les raisons qui ont poussé Watanuki à vouloir se lever alors qu'il est si faible. Son cœur se mit à battre. Il veut lui parler et son expression est si troublé lorsque leurs regards se croisent. Mais, l'archer songe qu'il est peut-être trop tôt… Il repousse gentiment les mains toujours agrippées à son yukata. Il serait bientôt fixé de toute façon.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain, c'est une délicieuse odeur de thé vert qui émoustille l'odorat de Watanuki. Il ouvre les paupières et voit un plateau posé devant le lit. Il lève les yeux et tend la main pour attraper ses lunettes, pour croiser le regard de Domeki.

« y'a pas grand-chose à manger, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses…

— J'ai pas très faim…

— Tu dois manger !

— Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas ! »

Watanuki fronce les sourcils, il sent en lui les prémices d'un énervement qu'il tente de calmer par tous les moyens. Il doit parler à Domeki et cela nécessite de sa part du calme. Il se redresse difficilement. Watanuki a l'impression d'être un escargot et ça l'agace.

Il voit une tasse de thé devant son nez que lui tend Domeki. Watanuki le remercie et se réchauffe les doigts au contact du récipient. Le fusuma est tiré pourtant. Comme si Domeki comprenait le cheminement de ses pensées, il répond à son interrogation silencieuse.

« Il a neigé cette nuit…

— Je voudrai voir la neige…

— T'es chiant ! »

Pourtant, Domeki se lève et fait glisser la porte. Watanuki a un frisson lorsque l'air glacé fouette la chambre. Il resserre juste l'étreinte autour de sa tasse, un vague sourire éclaire sa physionomie pensive.

« J'peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Je me sens… vivant…

— Bien sur que tu l'es… crétin ! »

Watanuki jette un regard en biais à son interlocuteur. Ses yeux se sont assombris par la colère qui monte et aussi par la tristesse qui l'assaille. Le jeune homme se plonge dans la contemplation de sa tasse et la sirote doucement pour ne pas se brûler. Une légère brume entoure son mugg et le regard de Watanuki se perd dans les volutes qui émanent du liquide emprisonné.

« Watanuki… »

Le médium leva son regard vers l'archer qui le fixait intensément. Le regard de Domeki est différent toutefois. Même son attitude semble modifié. Il paraît hésitant, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important. Le cœur de Watanuki se met à battre plus vite et son angoisse le tenaille à nouveau. Il présent les futurs paroles de Domeki et avant qu'il ne commence sa phrase Watanuki abandonne son masque et avoue sans détour.

« Je t'aime Domeki… »

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandissent sous la surprise et Watanuki continue d'une voix tranquille, comme s'il énonce une fatalité, comme s'il déroule les fils de son destin et du sien, une évidence qu'il semble enfin accepter.

« Je t'aime depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu… mais, j'étais incapable de l'accepter. »

Watanuki baisse son regard vers sa tasse, comme s'il déchiffrait un texte au travers des volutes qui s'envolent moins dense toutefois que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu m'énerves, tu m'agaces, tu es tout ce que je déteste… tu es prétentieux, obstiné et tu… es là pour moi ! »

Le médium relève la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux Domeki, qui le contemple maintenant de manière plus détendue, attendant qu'il finisse sa déclaration. La chaleur qu'il voit dans son regard le réchauffe et lui donne la force de continuer à parler. Les doigts de Watanuki se resserrent autour de sa tasse.

« Je disparaissait, car je me mentais à moi-même. J'aime Himawari… mais, nos disputes me blessent, ton indifférence me meurtrit, tes mots me mutilent. J'ai besoin d'exister dans tes yeux mais, plus de cette manière là… j'ai besoin de me sentir estimer… tu peux me rejeter, me faire souffrir mais, je me rends compte que cela ne pourra pas être pire pour moi, que de te côtoyer chaque jour et faire semblant de ne pas être moi… »

Voyant toujours le mutisme de Domeki, Watanuki eut un sourire triste et déclare avec un sourire amer

« Tu ne me trouve pas crétin ou chiant ?

— T'es un crétin et t'es chiant… »

Domeki attrape la tasse que tient encore Watanuki et dans un geste souple attrape le médium et le serre contre lui. Watanuki n'a pas eu le temps de voir la scène qui s'est déroulé en quelques secondes à peine. Tout ce qu'il ressent c'est le corps de Domeki qui le serre contre lui. Le cuisinier d'abord figé par les paroles de Domeki et la rapidité de l'action, laisse tomber doucement son front contre l'épaule de l'archer, comprenant le sens de ses actes.

« Mais, je t'aime… »

Watanuki remonte ses bras autour des épaules de Domeki et les enveloppe de son étreinte. Il ne peut pas bouger, juste trembler sous la résonnance de la phrase. Watanuki sent s'abattre sur lui une nouvelle fatigue. Il se crispe comme pour la rejeter, ses doigts se cramponnent au yukata de Domeki. Il se sent devenir plus lourd et gémit sous son effort.

« Watanuki… mange un peu et… repose toi. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter lorsque tu te sentiras mieux… »

Domeki repousse à contre cœur le médium et leurs regards se rencontrent longuement. Rassurer de trouver l'un comme l'autre la même lueur d'indécision, d'espoir et… d'amour. L'archer se recule légèrement et laisse la place à Watanuki pour qu'il puisse manger la collation qu'il lui a préparée. Watanuki fait un effort mais, il est trop troublé pour arriver à avaler quoique ce soit.

« Je laisse le plateau à côté… Dors !

— Je suis désolé…

— Imbécile !

Watanuki fronce les sourcils et objecte

— Regarde-toi crétin ! J'essaye d'être gentil et tu m'énerves déjà…

— Il est évident que t'es sur le chemin de la guérison. » ironisa Domeki.

Mais, son regard est chaleureux et un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres. Watanuki est subjugué. C'est tellement rare de voir un sourire sur les traits de Domeki que sa colère retombe comme un soufflé. Le médium se glisse sous la couette et Domeki se penche vers lui. Ses bras se sont placés de part en part autour du cuisinier. Le cœur de Watanuki bat la chamade et sa gorge se dessèche sous l'émotion. Cette proximité inattendue et si chaleureuse le bouleverse.

« Repose-toi… Je ne serai pas loin. »

Watanuki voit Domeki se pencher vers lui et ses lèvres effleurent son front. Quelque part, le médium se sent soulagé et… frustré. L'archer a quitté la pièce si rapidement qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé la scène. Pourtant la chaleur qu'il ressent encore là où les lèvres de Domeki se sont attardées le brûle plus surement qu'un fer rouge. Epuisé Watanuki s'endort rassuré.

°°0°0°°

Les jours passent et Watanuki est gagné par de nouvelles forces. A sa consternation, il n'a pas pu discuter à nouveau avec Domeki… au sujet des déclarations. Le cuisinier se lève de son lit et ouvre le fusuma de sa chambre pour observer la neige qui fige le paysage telle une aquarelle au ton passé. Son regard se fait lointain. Les doigts de Watanuki se crispent sur le montant de la porte coulissante. Il a l'impression que Domeki le fuit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

_« Dois-je me déclarer une nouvelle fois ? Certainement pas ! J'ai cru mourir la première fois… Ce crétin me fait faire n'importe quoi ! Il le sait… il le sait et il m'ignore… Je le déteste autant que je l'aime. Quel abruti ! Je me prends une nouvelle fois la tête pour lui. J'en ai marre… M'aime-t-il réellement ? Etait-ce un rêve ? L'a-t-il dit uniquement pour me préserver_ ? »

Un sourire triste effleure les lèvres de Watanuki. Son corps glisse le long du montant, une main toujours contre le montant et l'autre sur le sol. Le regard de Watanuki tombe sur sa main vide qui enserrait le vide comme pour attraper une substance insaisissable… l'amour de Domeki ? Lui a-t-il mentit ? Watanuki ne le supporte plus… ce silence !

_« Je veux qu'il m'aime… »_

Watanuki se redresse et comme hypnotisé par la blancheur de la neige qui lui fait penser à son coma des derniers jours, il décide de se replonger tout au moins physiquement dans cette substance. Peut-être retombera t-il dans cette sensation de vide bienheureuse en comparaison de la brûlure qu'il éprouvait d'aimer Domeki.

Le médium suffoque et se redresse.

_« J'en ai marre de me lamenter ! J'en ai assez de toutes ses pensées qui ne me mènent à rien… Je veux disparaitre… encore une fois… disparaitre»_

Watanuki ne sentait pas la morsure de la neige qui enserrait ses pieds nus. Son regard est lointain, plus accroché au monde des hommes. Les premiers pas avaient été hésitants… ils devenaient plus sur au fur et à mesure de la progression de Watanuki vers le grand cerisier qu'il voyait si proche et si lointain, comme Domeki. Le visage de l'archer flotta devant ses yeux…

« _Je te déteste… je te méprise… je te hais… Je t'abomine, tu es le fléau de ma vie… je t'exècre comme personne, je t'abhorre pour tout ce que tu m'obliges à ressentir… Je te maudis de me dépendant de toi… Je t'honnis pour tous les espoirs qui ont gonflé mon cœur… »_

Les larmes coulent sur le visage de Watanuki qui ne voit rien d'autre que se cerisier qui se tient à quelques pas de lui. Il ne veut plus, ne peut plus être proche de Domeki. Il se perd… Une main nerveuse empoigne les mèches de ses cheveux alors qu'un sanglot le secoue.

_« Quel est le crétin qui parle de l'amour comme d'un sentiment merveilleux ? A-t-il seulement aimé une seule fois… comprendrait-il la douleur comme je la vie ? »_

La déchirure dans sa cage thoracique le déchire, l'empêche de respirer. C'est comme un oiseau prisonnier d'une cage qui essaye de s'échapper en fonçant sur les barreaux qu'il ne pourra briser se blessant à chaque coup de butoir. Le sang s'échappant un peu plus de chaque blessure le laissant un peu plus exsangue. Il veut mourir… trépasserait –il par amour ?

Les jambes de Watanuki commencent à trembler. Elles ne peuvent plus le porter et son pas ralentis alors que, jusqu'ici ces derniers l'avaient transportés de plus en plus vite vers sa destination. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile et Domeki a bien raison de le traiter comme il le fait. Il ne sent plus ses forces et il sent ses genoux plier sous le poids de son corps devenu lourd une nouvelle fois. Watanuki se mit à penser tel un mantra exorcisant sa peine

« Je te déteste… je te méprise… je t'abomine… Tu es tout ce qui m'énerve… Je te maudis de me rendre faible, ridicule et perdu… Je t'haborre pour me laisser sans défense… Je t'exècre pour les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi… je t'honnis de me faire avoir des sentiments tel que je les éprouve… c'est effrayant, j'ai peur… j'ai besoin de toi… et…

— Je t'aime… »

Watanuki a chuchoté les derniers mots du bout de ses lèvres et ne voit pas qu'il est rattrapé par Domeki qui a le temps d'entendre la déclaration du médium. Leurs regards s'effleurent et l'angoisse que Watanuki aperçoit dans le regard fauve de Domeki l'ébranle .

— Je t'aime… crétin… me laisse… pas… seul»

Watanuki se sent aspiré dans un long tunnel, il a à peine le temps d'enregistrer la voix de Domeki

— Ne me quitte pas ! »

Domeki serre contre lui, le corps presque dénudé du médium. Son cœur a cessé de battre quand il ne l'a pas vu dans son lit pour adopté le rythme fou d'un animal sauvage qui s'emballe en voyant les traces fraiches dans la neige. Son regard a été incrédule en voyant Watanuki qui marchait comme possédé… Il s'est précipité sans réfléchir. Où comptait-il aller ? Ne l'aimait-il pas ? Voulait-il le voir mourir par l'angoisse et le remord ?

L'archer ramène le corps évanouie du cuisinier et il le pose entre les couvertures. Domeki court chercher une serviette et revient pour réchauffer le corps gelé. Il ferme le fusuma et pousse le corps de Watanuki dans les couvertures pour s'allonger contre lui. Il le capture dans ses bras, le serrant au plus près pour lui transmettre sa chaleur.

Watanuki est trop pâle une nouvelle fois. Le spectre de la mort semble rôder une nouvelle fois autour du médium. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à protéger ce qui lui était le plus cher. Le trouble de l'archer le terrassait une nouvelle fois. Il voulait tenir Watanuki contre lui mais, comme un amant et pas comme un naufragé qui est près à se noyer. Il voulait être autre chose pour Watanuki.

Il a essayé d'être patient alors qu'il ne songeait qu'à l'étouffer de son étreinte, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent haleine. Domeki serre la mâchoire et songe qu'il pourrait s'il le voulait le détester pour l'inquiétude qu'il éveillait en lui continuellement.

Mais, Watanuki était sa drogue, le narcotique à ses journées mornes, le poison nécessaire à son sang pour le faire circuler. Le remède à sa solitude, le stupéfiant qui parvenait à le faire sentir vivant… L'essence même de Watanuki était pour lui la substance illicite de son existence. Et il s'y accrochait comme un désespéré… Mais, il voulait que cela cesse…

Domeki veut l'aimer. Ses doigts parcours le front humide et froid de Watanuki, repoussant les mèches sombres. Il faut juste qu'il arrive à faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu'était Watanuki qu'il n'est plus seul et qu'il l'aime. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'est pas romantique, il ne sait pas l'aborder… surtout maintenant, leur relation est complètement modifiée par leurs déclarations.

L'archer se laisse gagner par la torpeur et somnole en serrant contre le lui le corps du médium. Le chemin pour faire comprendre à Watanuki ses sentiments serait long… mais, qu'importe… il attend de toute façon depuis si longtemps qu'il se réveille enfin. Se ne serait peut-être pas la partit la plus difficile à aborder.

°°0°0°°

Watanuki se sentait bien. Il faisait merveilleusement chaud et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour en connaître la raison, le visage de Domeki se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien une nouvelle fois. La barre qui traversait le front de l'archer montre qu'il ne dort pas paisiblement. Watanuki lève une main et tente de l'effacer avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il laisse retomber sa main, il croise le regard dur de Domeki.

— Tu n'es qu'un idiot, doublé d'un crétin !

°°0°0°°

voilà à bientôt !


End file.
